Coming Home
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When five girls are magically transported back to 1899 after the newsboy strike, love is found, friendships are formed, and secrets are spilled.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming HOme**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When five girls are magically transported back to 1899 after the newsboy strike, love is found, friendships are formed, and secrets are spilled.**

Elsa smiled as her younger sister entwined their hands together.

"Did you have fun tonight, Anna?" Elsa asked, smiling as Anna beamed up at her big sister.

"Yeah!" cheered the dark ginger haired girl snuggling into her sister's side.

Elsa turned to stare out of the car window, smiling at the late night scenery that passed by.

"This is the life," she sighed, wrapping and arm around Anna and closing her eyes.

The next thing she knew was that there was a loud car horn blaring. Her eyes snapped open and she saw that there was a SUV heading straight for her parent's smaller car.

"Mom! Dad! Look out!" she shrieked just as the SUV T-boned their car, sending it off the bridge that they were driving on and into the ice cold waters.

Elsa began to panic as she hurriedly unbuckled Anna's seatbelt and pushed her out of the car. She swam up to the front, where the Frost parents were and gasped in horror.

The air bags had failed to go off, leaving them dead.

Elsa sobbed as she swam up to the surface, her tears mingling with the water.

"Anna!" she shouted, paddling over to where she was standing in the shallows, coughing.

"What happened?" she shivered, her teeth clacking together.

Elsa's eyes filled with tears, and that was all that Anna needed to know. The two orphans wrapped their arms around each other and cried as responders came to the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming Home**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When five girls are magically transported back to 1899 after the newsboy strike, love is found, friendships are formed, and secrets are spilled.**

**FOUR YEARS LATER…**

"Doll!" Snowflake hissed, shaking her little sister awake. "Wake up!"

"Go back to sleep Snowflake," mumbled Doll, rolling over and stuffing her head underneath the pillow.

"Do you want to be late for school?" Snowflake asked with a huff.

She had said the magic word.

"High school!" cheered Doll, leaping out of bed and bouncing into the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later, dressed in a purple blouse, green suspenders, dark brown trousers, a dark green vest, boots, and a dark purple newsboy cap perched on top of her dark ginger braids.

"Come on, we'll be late!" yelled the freshman, grabbing her older sister by the hand and racing into the kitchen.

"That's what I was trying to tell you…" muttered Snowflake as she followed her sister as a brisk jog, laughing as Doll did several cartwheels, ending up on the grass in front of their high school, giggling. "Oh Doll…" Snowflake shook her head at her little sister's playfulness before helping her up and herding her towards the on campus coffee shop.

"Hey Snowflake, Doll!" yelled someone, making the two sisters head over towards a table that was surrounded by three other girls, all dressed like Snowflake and Doll.

"Morning, Sapphire, Bandit, Sassy," greeted Snowflake, sitting down in between her sister and Bandit.

"Morning," grunted Bandit, taking a long sip of her morning coffee. She was pretty, in a dark way, with pale skin, long black hair that she wore straight, and black eyes. She wore all black; a newsboy hat, trousers, a blouse and boots. The only pops of color were her suspenders, which were grey, and her vest, which was a dark red.

"Morning sweetie," greeted Sassy, reaching out to bump fists with Doll and Snowflake. She was, plain, but carried a certain beauty with her. She had a slender figure, dark blonde hair and dark green eyes, and wore brown trousers, an orange blouse, black suspenders a dark blue vest, and boots.

"Yeah, yeah, go and hog the kid, won't you Sassy?" grumbled Sapphire, pushing the blonde out of the way to hug Doll. "How are you doing, Doll?" Sapphire was a redhead with unruly curls, fair skin and sapphire blue eyes who wore brown trousers, a dark green blouse, red suspenders, a dark blue vest, boots, and a dark blue newsboy hat.

"Okay, so now that we're all accounted for…" Snowflake stated, earning her a snort from Sapphire, which she ignored. She then realized that Bandit was halfway asleep and rolled her eyes, reaching out to poke the Goth girl's leg with her foot.

"Bandit," Snowflake sang out, when that didn't work, she raised her voice to an operatic like standards. "Bandit, _**BANDIT!**_"

Bandit jumped out of her seat, nearly sloshing her coffee onto her lap as she yelped out, "I didn't do it!"

Snowflake rolled her eyes as her sister started cracking up. Sassy snorted while Sapphire facepalmed herself.

"What do you mean you didn't do it?" groaned Snowflake, giving the Goth a look. "Get up, get up! When you get up, you have to get up!"

Bandit looked sheepish for a moment before placing on her usual emotionless mask and burying her nose back into her coffee.

"Well, look at the time!" Snowflake looked at the clock on the coffee shop wall. "We'd better get rollin' if we don't want to get matching detentions…"

The other girls all groaned as well, agreeing with their leader as she led the way from the on campus coffee shop to their first class of the day, advanced America History.

As they crossed the campus, they all fell into their normal routine, which contained them belting out the songs and lines from the movie and stage show.

"Hey, that's my cigar!" shouted Sapphire, giving chase to Doll, who bolted away with a laugh and a raspberry.

"Go steal another!" she laughed.

"I thought that I'd surprise my mother!" smirked Snowflake.

"If you can find her," sniggered Sassy.

"_**WHO ASKED YOU?**_" The other four girls turned on the blonde, laughing.

By the time they arrived at the history building, everyone was gasping from cracking up during the short trek.

"Come on," wheezed Snowflake, holding open the door and pushing her friends inside before she turned into the classroom.Bottom o


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming Home**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When five girls are magically transported back to 1899 after the newsboy strike, love is found, friendships are formed, and secrets are spilled.**

**TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**I now have a new fan page on Facebook called Allanna Stone- I will (hopefully) update everyday with new ideas and plot lines and even will be accepting fan art. Pleasy sneezy go and give it a like?**

"What the…" was all that Snowflake could say as she stepped through the classroom door, followed closely behind by Doll, Sapphire, Bandit and Sassy.

"Is this some kind of fucked up joke?" grouched Bandit, earning her a rough shove from the leader.

"Watch your language around my little sister!" growled Snowflake, all but up in the Goth's face

"Sorry!" muttered the black haired girl with a scowl, folding her arms as she sulked.

"Snowflake?" Doll suddenly piped up. "Where'd the door go?"

This made the other four girls turn and stare in shock at where they had entered the small alleyway.

"It's gone!" gasped Sassy, running her hands along the wall.

Bandit snorted but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Now what?" wondered Sapphire before taking a good look at her friends. "You're not going to believe what I'm going to say…"

"Our outfits got vamped out!" hooted Doll with excitement, dancing around.

Each girl still had her Newsie outfit, only with a few extra touches that they've been meaning to do together as a team of friends.

"Alright- listen up!" Snowflake called out, gathering up the clique in a tight circle formation. "Hide your hair in your hats and follow me!"

Everyone did as told to, tying up their long hair and pulling their newsboys hats over the piles of curls. Snowflake reached into her messenger bag and just about had a heart attack when she realized that not only had her wallet survive the trip, but that she now had early 20th century styled money.

"Follow me and for the love of Jesus, keep together!" she ordered, lowering her voice an octave.

The five girls walked quietly along the slowly crowding streets of New York before reaching a paper disputation center.

"Everyone, buy sixty papes and meet back here!" hissed Snowflake before marching the way inside the gates.

Suddenly, someone slammed into Doll and sent her sprawling onto the hard pavement. Luckily, her hat stayed on her head.

"Watch it, you idiot!" yelled Bandit, forgetting to lower her voice as she galred at the boy who had sent her sister toppling.

"Sorry, your majesty!" scoffed the boy, turning away only to have the now furious girl grab him and bring him nose to nose.

"What did you just call me?" growled the girl, shaking him hard enough to knock out a few of his teeth if she wanted to.

The boy squeaked in fear as a hard callused hand landed on her shoulder. The foul tempered girl spun and launched a well aimed punch into the jaw of yet another boy.

"Bandit!"

She looked up at the shout and with a start, realized that she lost her hat in the scuffle. Doll had it in her tiny hands and was atching the foul tempered girl with an admiring eye.

"Next time you so much as look at Doll, I'll skin you alive, you understand?" she snapped at the boy before spinning and marching over to the youngest girl, biting back a grin as she jumped into the air and placed her hat back onto her raven colored hair. "Thanks, Doll."

"Anytime, Bandit!" chirped Doll, who was being fussed over by her older sister. "Seriously, I'm fine, Snowflake!"

"I'm sorry, but you're my little sister, it's my job to fuss over you." Realizing her mistake at the last possible second, she looked up with fearful ice in her eyes.

The entire yard had gone quiet at the little scuffle and now boys were pulling off their hats and nodding at the five girls.

"Oi, my head itches!" complained Sapphire, yanking off her hat and having her glorious red curls tumble out of its prison. "Much better!" she chirped, placing her hat back onto her head.

"What's everyone staring at?" snapped Bandit, still in a foul temper. At once, everyone seemed to busy themselves with some kind of task.

"Come on," Snowflake led the way to the desk and handed over three dimes and was promptly handed sixty papes. After all the girls had received their papes, they quickly left the center and made their way towards a small park.

"Alright, let's see what we have today…" muttered Sassy, taking out one of her papes and beginning to scan the headlines. "First lady has tea with prime minister of England… Ice storm hits Europe… Dog saves little girl from falling off a cliff… Newsboy strike of 1899 one year anniversary… Christine Daae marries French royalty… wait, she actually existed?"

"_**EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT! FIRST LADY TALKS WAR WITH PRIME MINISTER!**_" suddenly bellowed Anna, startling the other girls for a moment.

"Tell you ladies what, last one with papes remaining buys lunch, how does that sound?" called out Snowflake and they all scattered with hopes of not being the unlucky last one standing with unsold papes.


End file.
